Home
by Youre Undeniable 09
Summary: Because Home isn't Newport Beach. Its in the arms of Seth Cohen. SequelSecond Part to Leaving Town. SS Based on the song by Michael Buble.


**A/N: Got a couple of requests to make a second part to "Leaving Town". This song couldn't have been more perfect for Summer's part. Home by Michael Buble.**

**This part is really fluffy and kinda cheesy I guess. Tell me what you think. And you should probably read "Leaving Town" first to understand, but I guess its not NECESSARY.**

**Happy Reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The OC, London, Greece, Italy, or Michael Buble and his lyrics.

* * *

**

_Another summer day  
Has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmmmmmm_

Yeah I did it, I left. I left Newport, left Seth, left my old life. It just wasn't me anymore. I had to get away.

I took a vacation last week to Italy. It was sunny and warm and I was on a beach.

It was all too familiar.

It was all too Newport. Except you know, instead of bleach blonde plastic there were olive skinned Italians.

But you know…other than that.

I'll never admit it to anyone but me. But I miss it a little.

And, yeah. I miss him, too.

But more than a little.

_Maybe surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
Babe I miss you, you know_

I got back to London and all the rain just depressed me. I walked through the crowd outside of my apartment to a little café for tea.

Yeah, no coffee anymore. Tea. I like it though, its soothing.

I walk to work and say good morning to all the girls at the magazine. Vogue, London. My dream job.

I'm surrounded by tons of busy, working people, and I've never felt so lonely.

_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that_

I wrote Seth ten different letters before I left. I've kept them all. They all seemed perfect, but none of them seemed right. If you know what I mean…

I even went to type a few emails. Just to say hello. A little how are you? But I didn't want to hear the answer.

Because if he was really happy I didn't wanted to hear it.

But I didn't want to hear that he was depressed either.

I don't want to hurt him even more. He needs better.

_Another aeroplane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky I know  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmm, I've got to go home_

I'm on my way to Greece. Business this time.

Its just too sunny here and too perfect. Too Newport. Just like Italy. And it just makes me miss it more.

_Let me go home  
'Cause I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home_

Another year here in London.

Why can't I bring myself to go back?

_And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
That this is not your dream  
But you always believed in me_

I don't feel like Summer Roberts. Of course, I still am, I just don't feel like me. The me I was before I left. This…This LEAVING was supposed to help me find myself. And I really want to go back, but I can't. Not until I figure it all out.

I know he'd understand.

_Another winter day has come  
And gone away  
In even Paris and Rome  
And I wanna go home  
Let me go home_

Okay okay. So I figured it out. What I want.

I don't want Newport, but I don't want London either.

But I DO want some place where there's actual variation in weather. Its too cold and rainy in London, too perfect in Newport.

But that's not the point.

What do I want?

I want Seth.

Newport isn't home. _Seth_ is home.

_And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
Oh, let me go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know_

I called him today. From my busy office. I finally did it. He sounded surprised. I told him I was coming to visit and that I wanted to see him. I told him I missed him, and that I figured everything out.

"I won't be staying in Newport for good. But I still miss you. I want to come home. I'll see you in a week."

I hope he understood what I mean when I said I want to come home.

Not Home as in Newport Beach, California, USA.

But home as in the arms of Seth Ezekial Cohen.

_Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home  
Let me go home  
It will all be all right  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home_

I couldn't wait a week, so I left right away. And now I'm standing in front of his house with my suitcases, trying to get up the courage to knock.

And when I finally see his face, I throw myself into his arms.

Home.


End file.
